


Coffee and Kisses

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Harry spends a lot of time staring at the gorgeous blond in the coffee shop.





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> I asked people on the Drarry Discord for a drabble idea and XxTheDarkLordxX suggested First Kiss and Coffee Shop AU, so here you go!
> 
> All the thanks to musingsofaretiredunicorn for the fantastic beta!!

“Her _mione_ , come _on_! I do not need to study for this! It’s an Grammar quiz for god’s sake, and I’m English! I know how to speak it!”

“Your papers make it _quite_ clear that you do _not_ know English particularly well, Ron, and I won’t let your laziness…”

Harry heaved a sigh as he flipped the page of his chemistry textbook. He loved his friends, really, but they were terrible study partners—loud, distracting, constantly trying to drag him into their spats. No, Harry never agreed to come to the coffee shop when he _actually_ needed to study.

Another distraction this particular coffee shop presented—though a markedly more pleasant one than Hermione and Ron's bickering—was the dashing blond student who seemed to live at one of the tables. While Ron and Hermione argued, Harry gazed dreamily at his crush.

By Harry’s guess, the other teenager was about two inches shorter than he was, seemed to be an English and/or History major, and took most—if not all—of his classes online. He also seemed to be rich, given that he spent his days inside Starbucks buying a pastry or Frappuccino every hour on the dot.

Sometimes, he would wear adorable glasses that always slipped down to the tip of his nose as he typed. Other times, he would wear beanies—Harry’s personal favorite. It wasn’t fair, how well they suited him. Harry always looked like a homeless person when he wore one.

Nothing beat his muscles, though. Harry was strong, and so were most of the guys he knew. He played football, for fuck’s sake! But this guy… to have that much arm muscle, he would have to go to the gym more than _Harry_ did, and people joked that Harry could live at the gym if they’d let him.

All in all, he was a very fine specimen and Harry did a lot of staring. Dreamy staring. With no hint of subtlety.

“Harry, tell him, for god’s sake! Ron has to pass this class or they’ll bench him, won’t they?” Harry wrenched his eyes away from his crush and shrugged.

“I don’t know, really, I’m sure you could ask Wood though,” he said as quickly as possible. “Imma go get another drink real fast.” Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes at him, but didn’t end up scolding him because Ron chose that moment to claim Wood would bend the grades rule. Really ‘Mione, it’s only _grammar_ …”

As soon as he was a safe distance from their table, Harry glanced back to look at his crush—but he was gone. Harry squinted in confusion. His laptop was still there…?

“I’ll have a caramel frappuccino, thanks,” said a smooth, quiet voice at the counter in front of Harry. He spun around and gasped when he saw that it was _him_. Oh god, that was his voice. Harry was fucked.

“Can I get a name?”

“Draco.”

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Draco_. Lovely name for a lovely—

“And I’ll buy for the lovely gent behind me, too, please.” Harry froze.

A moment later, once he’d paid, the angel given flesh turned and smiled at Harry. “You can join me, if you’d like. I think I’ll be moving outside, it’s getting a bit crowded in here.”

Wide eyed, Harry glanced from his cr- from Draco to the small, fairly isolated, and currently empty outdoor seating area, and then back, several times. He opened his mouth wordlessly as he floundered for a reply, but Draco just smiled again and walked over to pick up his things.

Somehow, Harry managed to order his usual hot chocolate. He spent minutes it took for them to call his drink to try and figure out what the fuck was happening, but just as he started to get somewhere Draco’s name was called and he waved Harry toward the patio as he opened the door and walked out.

Blushing an embarrassing amount, Harry picked up his drink and followed Draco outside, feeling uncomfortably like a puppy.

As soon as he heard the door open, Draco glanced up, smiling at Harry _again_. Harry didn’t know how to process this! His crushes had never flirted back!

“Hello! Please, sit.” He gestured to the bench next to him.

“Umm, okay, yeah—thanks.”

Why hadn’t he brought his books? His phone? Anything? This was so weird, oh god…

“Might I ask what name a dashing fellow like you might have?” And _fuck,_ he said that while _looking coyly at him through his eyelashes_ —Harry’s blush intensified, which seemed impossible given all the blood that was rushing south.

“I’m, uh, Harry. Yeah, I’m Harry.”

Another smile. “Hello Harry, I’m Draco. It’s lovely to speak to you. I’ve seen you around quite a bit.”

Oh _no_. “I—um, yeah, I’m around a bit.” _And totally not stalking you._

“Mmm. You should’ve come up to me when you first started watching me,” Draco said, his voice dropping a bit and gaining a rough edge. If he kept this up, Harry was sure to make a fool of himself.

“Oh?” Harry squeaked.

“Mmhmm.” Draco scooted close enough to Harry that their thighs were touching. Harry stared at their legs blankly, feeling dazed.

“Did you maybe want to do more than just… talk?” Draco leaned in so that their faces were inappropriately close together when Harry looked back up.

“I—yeah?” Harry asked breathily. Draco fucking smiled again, the git—

The next moment, Harry’s brain short-circuited as Draco pressed their lips together. He let out an embarrassing whine at the contact and nearly fell into Draco’s lap when he wound a hand into Harry’s mess of hair.

Tongues shortly became involved, and the kiss became anything but short.

When they finally pulled apart, panting, Harry was completely straddling Draco’s lap and holding his shoulders. Draco had one gloriously sculpted arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and his hand still tangled in Harry’s hair. He only waited a moment to catch his breath before tugging Harry’s head back toward his for more.


End file.
